creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
La misteriosa muerte de Edgar Allan Poe
thumb|190pxLa muerte de Edgar Allan Poe se produjo el 7 de octubre de 1849. Las circunstancias que la rodean, e incluso su causa, siguen siendo inciertas. Tres días antes de su deceso, el 3 de octubre, E.A. Poe fue visto delirando por las calles adoquinadas de Baltimore, Maryland, por un hombre llamado Joseph W. Walker; quien lo llevó de inmediato al Washington College Hospital, donde finalmente moriría a las 5 de la mañana de aquel 7 de octubre. Durante este período de agonía, E.A. Poe jamás estuvo coherente como para explicar las razones de su condición. Casi todo lo que sabemos de sus últimos días proviene de su médico de cabecera, el doctor John Joseph Moran, aunque su credibilidad ha sido cuestionada por numerosos especialistas. A continuación intentaremos seguir el rastro de aquellas últimas horas, siempre desde una perspectiva que mezcla hechos confirmados con especulaciones y conjeturas igualmente válidas. Septiembre 27 de 1849. E.A. Poe abandona Richmond, Virginia, y se dirige a Nueva York. El 3 de octubre es hallado en un estado de delirium tremens a las puertas de un establecimiento llamado Ryan's Tavern, o acaso en Gunner's Hall, ubicado a escasos metros. Ese mismo día el editor Joseph W. Walker le envía una carta al doctor Joseph E. Snodgrass en la que explica: "Estimado señor: Hay un caballero, vestido con andrajos en una sala del Ryan, conocido como Edgar A. Poe, quien se encuentra en un estado de gran agitación y señala que es un conocido suyo. Le aseguro que necesita su asistencia de inmediato. Suyo, y con apremio, Jos. W. Walker." (Dear Sir: There is a gentleman, rather the worse for wear, at Ryan's 4th ward polls, who goes under the cognomen of Edgar A. Poe, and who appears in great distress, & he says he is acquainted with you, and I assure you, he is in need of immediate assistance. Yours, in haste, Jos. W. Walker) El doctor Snodgrass luego declaró que la nota afirmaba que E.A. Poe se encontraba en un "estado de intoxicación bestial"f (in a state of beastly intoxication), lo cual revela cierta ineptitud mnemónica, cuanto menos, ya que el original aún se conserva sin mención alguna al estado referido por el buen doctor. Snodgrass describe la apariencia de Edgar Allan Poe como "repulsiva", con el pelo revuelto, sucio, zapatos rotos (y demasiado pequeños para sus pies), vestido con andrajos, y con ojos vacíos de toda emoción. No obstante, el doctor Moran declara un vestuario completamente diferente. En este sentido, todas las conjeturas apuntan a que E.A. Poe, en el momento de su crisis, usaba las ropas de alguien más. Moran lo internó en el Washington College Hospital, en la esquina de Broadway y Fayette, sin posibilidades de recibir visitas, y en una habitación con rejas reservada a los alcohólicos. Algunos sostienen que E.A. Poe, en su enajenación, balbuceaba una y otra vez el mismo nombre: "Reynolds", balbuceos que aumentaron su frecuencia e intensidad la noche previa a su muerte. Nadie ha sabido explicar este dato. Algunos creen que se trataría de Jeremiah N. Reynolds, editor de periódicos que inspiró La narración de Arthur Gordon Pym (The Narrative of Arthur Gordon Pym of Nantucket). Otra posibilidad es que la mención esté relacionada con Henry R. Reynolds, un juez que fue visto la noche de la catástrofe en Ryan's Tavern, y quien habría conocido a E.A. Poe durante las recientes elecciones. Ulteriores declaraciones del doctor Moran contradicen el nombre "Reynolds", y apuntan a un tal "Herrig", acaso Henry Herrig, tío de Virginia Clemm, su antigua esposa. El testimonio escrito de Moran asegura haber intentado levantar el ánimo de E.A. Poe durante su período de convalecencia, diciéndole que pronto disfrutaría de la compañía de algún amigo, a lo que el poeta respondió: "Lo mejor que podría hacer su amigo sería volarse los sesos con una pistola." (The best thing his friend could do would be to blow out his brains with a pistol) En su estado de angustia, Edgar Allan Poe incluso habría hecho referencia a su esposa, creyendo que Virginia aún se econtraba con vida, e incluso a Sarah Royster, a quien se había propuesto recientemente. Si creemos en el testimonio de Moran, las últimas palabras de E.A. Poe fueron: "Señor, asiste a mi pobre alma." (Lord, help my poor soul) Al no haber recibido ninguna visita, el testimonio de Moran resulta difícil de refutar, ya que él era la única persona autorizada a ver al poeta en su habitación, que bien podría haber hecho sudar al protagonista de El entierro prematuro (The Premature Burial). La credibilidad del doctor ha sido puesta en duda en numerosas ocasiones. Su relato de los hechos cambió en varias ocasiones. Por ejemplo, en 1875 declaró haber comunicado el estado crítico de su paciente a la tía del poeta, Maria "Muddy" Clemm, a través de un telegrama. Sin embargo, el telegrama apareció en 1885 entre los papeles de Muddy con fecha del 9 de octubre, es decir, un mes después de la muerte de E.A. Poe. Más aún, el doctor Moran escribió un polémico ensayo sobre las últimas horas de E.A. Poe, en la que leemos incontables frases atribuidas al poeta, pero que difícilmente tengan un vínculo con el vocabulario de un hombre enajenado y moribundo. En cierto momento, Moran asegura que Edgar Allan Poe, en sus últimos minutos con vida, dijo: "Los cielos abovedados me envuelven, y Dios tiene su decreto legible escrito en la frente de cada ser humano creado y en los demonios encarnados, su objetivo será el de las olas embravecidas de la desesperación..." (The arched heavens encompass me, and God has his decree legibly written upon the frontlets of every created human being, and demons incarnate, their goal will be the seething waves of blank despair...) A modo de respuesta, el editor del New York Herald, que publicó la versión de Moran, ironizó sobre la memoria poética del doctor: "No podemos imaginar que Poe, aún en un estado delirante, pudiese construir semejantes oraciones." (We cannot imagine Poe, even if delirious, constructing such sentences) Edgar Allan Poe fue enterrado sin lápida en un espacio apartado del Westminster Hall and Burying Ground. La causa de su muerte continúa siendo un misterio. Todos los documentos oficiales relativos a su internación, incluso el certificado de su muerte, se han perdido, si es que efectivamente existieron. Lo que sí existen son teorías, una por cada biógrafo aventurado. Jeffrey Meyers concluye un diagnóstico de tuberculosis. John Evangelist Walsh habla de un asesinato y su consecuente complot para ocultar el crimen. Otros hablan de suicidio mediante una sobredosis de láudano o morfina. Vale aclarar que a principios de 1848 E.A. Poe efectivamente sufrió una sobredosis de láudano que lo llevó al borde de la muerte. Desde aquí modestamente creemos que un hombre ilustrado como Edgar Allan Poe hubiese elegido un método más rápido y efectivo para quitarse la vida. Pensar que prefirió vivir cuatro días de terrible agonía es algo que repugna a la razón. Snodgrass, por su lado, dio rienda suelta a la teoría de que E.A. Poe murió a causa del alcoholismo. Esta idea se popularizó de tal modo que hoy en día se ha convertido en un lugar común. Pero cuando indagamos un poco en esta aseveración, vemos que Snodgrass era un entusiasta activista por la prohibición del alcohol, detalle que le quita credibilidad a su férrea defensa de la hipótesis etílica. Moran, ya en su senectud, niega el alegato de dipsomanía y apunta que E.A. Poe no tenía el más mínimo rastro de licor en su aliento. A todo esto, los periódicos de la época ofrecieron dos teorías para la muerte del poeta: Congestión cerebral (congestion of the brain) y Inflamación cerebral (cerebral inflammation), básicamente, oscuros eufemismos médicos que nadie ha sabido aclarar satisfactoriamente. Para refutar estas acusaciones de alcoholismo y drogadicción tenemos el testimonio de Thomas Mayne Reid, camarada de E.A. Poe y alcohólico confeso, quien apuntó que el poeta jamás se extralimitaba en el consumo de bebidas espirituosas. Más aún, Poe fue un miembro activo de los Hijos de la Temperancia (Sons of Temperance), grupo que advertía sobre los peligros del consumo excesivo de alcohol. Por otra parte, Thomas Dunn, médico y declarado enemigo del poeta, aseguró que E.A. Poe no abusaba de sustancias narcóticas de ninguna clase, sino que las utilizaba con espartano equilibrio. Numerosos estudios póstumos diagnostican una serie interminable de posibilidades para la muerte de Poe, entre ellas, tumores cerebrales, diabetes, deficiencias inmunológicas, apoplejía, sífilis, envenenamiento por mercurio, cólera, epilepsia, e incluso meningitis. A menudo se cita el informa del doctor John W. Francis, quien examinó a E.A. Poe en mayo de 1848 y le disgnostió problemas cardíacos. Un estudio genético realizado en 2006, utilizando un cabello del poeta, no ha encontrado evidencias de intoxicación de ningún tipo. Ahora bien, hasta ahora hemos abordado distintas "hipótesis razonables", pero en ocasiones la verdad resulta incongruente con la razón, más aún, la rehuye. Lo cual nos obliga a abordar otras posibilidades, acaso menos defendibles pero igualmente válidas. thumb|240pxE.A. Poe fue hallado en un día de elecciones. Algunos sugieren que fue víctima del cooping, esto es, bandas de activistas que recogían ebrios y vagabundos de las calles y los llevaban a votar en diversos sitios con identidades falsas, bajo amenaza de muerte. Si bien E.A. Poe era una persona reconocida, su rostro no lo era, y menos aún con los atuendos andrajosos con los que fue disfrazado. Más aún, la disposición anímica del poeta, sumergido en una abisal depresión, y quizás bajo el influjo del láudano, lo convirtió en una víctima dócil para esta clase de operaciones fraudulentas; quienes generalmente eran asesinadas tras haber cumplido su propósito. El funeral fue sencillo, modesto, a la medida de un hombre austero. Se realizó a las 4 de la tarde del lunes 8 de octubre de 1849. Pocas personas asistieron a la ceremonia: su tío, Henry Herrig, Neilson Poe, un primo lejano, y un puñado de comedidos. La ceremonia, que duró apenas tres minutos, fue oficiada por el reverendo W. T. D. Clemm, pariente de su esposa Virginia; quien consideró que una concurrencia tan acotada no merecía una oratoria excesiva. E.A. Poe fue enterrado en un ataúd barato, sin sermones, sin lápidas ni recordatorios en mármol o bronce. Nadie recitó unas últimas palabras. Categoría:Leyendas urbanas